


Sweetheart - Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

by bellamouse16



Series: Hank Voight x Reader (OC) Imagines - Chicago P.D. [5]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pet Names, Sarcasm, Secretly Dating, Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Hank has one rule: no in house dating/relationships.  What happens when he starts a secret relationship with one of his detectives and accidently slips up while at work, calling his girlfriend a pet name?





	Sweetheart - Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

 

It was a busy day.  They had been there for hours trying to catch a guy who was dealing cocaine and guns in large batches.  It was clear to all of them that Hank was getting frustrated.  He’d already yelled at Adam for something that would have merely gotten an eye roll on any other day.  Hank was currently locked away in his office.  No one wanted to be the one to go in there and get on Hank’s bad side. 

“This day sucks,” Jay said as he leaned back in his chair groaning.

“What is up with Voight today,” Adam said quietly.

“Not even going to go there,” Erin said, putting her hands up.

“Well then, Al, you’ve gotta know something,” Adam continued.

“You’re an idiot, Ruzek, you know that, right?”

Adam rolled his eyes.  He sat up the moment he saw Y/N walk in with a cup of coffee, going to her desk.

“You’ve gotta know something, L/N.  You’re like his favorite, aside from Lindsey.”

“Yeah, what’s that about?  You and Lindsey secretly sisters or something?”  Jay asked, spinning towards her in his chair.

Y/N laughed, shaking her head.

“You two are something, you know that.”

“Come on, it’s true.  Aside from Lindsey, you’re probably the closest to him,” Ruzek insisted.

“It’s true, and Voight never shouts at you or anything,” Kevin added in.

“Maybe cause I’m a good cop.”

“The wonders of actually doing your job right,” Antonio said sarcastically.

Adam was about to speak again when Hank’s door slammed open.  Everyone turned towards him expectantly.

“Anyone got anything new to share.”

“My CI said there’s a deal going down by the docks, but she doesn’t know if its our guys yet,” Y/N said.

“Well that doesn’t help me much, sweetheart.  How about you call back that CI and get a little more info.”

Y/N’s eyes flickered to Hank before catching Jay, Kevin, and Adam’s smirks.  Hank followed her gaze.

“The hell are you three smirking about?”

“Nothing, Serg,” Adam said, leaning his chin on his hand.

“How about all of you get off your asses and do some work.  Find out where the deal is going down and find some leads.  L/N, in my office now.”

Hank stalked back into his office.

“Sweetheart’s in trouble,” Jay said with a smirk.

“So, you do have a death wish,” Erin said, getting up and walking out to do what Hank said.

Y/N flipped Jay off as she walked to Hank’s office.  The rest of them tried to hold back their laughs.  Y/N knocked on Hank’s door.

“Voight?”

“Come in.  Close the door behind you.”

Y/N shut the door, shooting a look at the guys who were still trying to smother their laughs.  Hank was writing something down when she turned back around.  She sat down in front of his desk.  Hank leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.  They sat their quietly for a moment.

“I called you sweetheart in front of all of them.”

“Yeah, you did.  Though, I admit you said it a little aggressively, not that I mind.”

Hank scoffed. 

“You think they know.”

“Erin, Antonio, and Al.  The others are a little stupid sometimes.  They were asking if I was Erin’s sister.”

Hank laughed, looking back down at whatever paperwork he was working on.

“Let’s leave it like that then.”

They sat there for a moment before Hank spoke again.

“You free for dinner tonight?”

“Depends, what’s for dinner.”

“I’m gonna grill.”

“Oh, yum.  I think my plans freed up.”

“My place at 7.”

“Anything else you needed?”

“That’s it.”

Y/N stood up and was about to open the door when Hank spoke again.

“One more thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Get more info out of that CI, sweetheart, or you’re not as good of a cop as you just said you are out there.”

Y/N scoffed, opening the door.

“I’ll get on that Voight.”

Y/N winked at Voight before walking out of his office, an extra sway to her hips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
